Broken Wings
by BBirdy
Summary: The Teen Titans is taking a darker turn. The demons from the past are catching up. what do you do if you can't fight them. The story is a bit melodramatic but that's kind of the whole point. I should probably rate it T for future chapters.


Why did it have to happen? Starfire asked herself. She had been told all her life that things happened for a reason, so what was the reason this had to happen? She thought she had been good. She thought she had tried her best. Apparently it hadn't worked. The horrible event haunted her mind ruining her apatite and her spirit.

But maybe this wasn't her fault. Maybe it had happened because of what the other did. No, she couldn't think that. He was… perfect. Nothing he did was wrong. And he tried as hard, as and probably harder than her. So why did it happen?

 _Break line…._

"Get him!" shouted Robin at the top of his voice. Below him his team ran after the escaping villain. But despite many attempts, no one had yet identified the culprit of the bank theft.

"I can't!" protested beast-boy and promptly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Raven help him then come back as fast as you can," ordered the ebony haired boy to raven.

The dark girl nodded and fell behind to save the green boy.

"Who is this guy?" asked Cyborg as yet another blast from his sonic cannon rang in their ears.

The chase was wild and took only a few more moments before the three titans remaining followed the unidentified thief into a ware house. The room was dark and only Robin, the prince of the night kept his bearings.

"It is a trap?" asked Starfire her hands still lit by a bright green glow.

Robin said nothing but his masked eyes flitted from place to place trying to capture the escapee with merely his vision.

But no matter the time they waited no lights flashed on, no evil laughter rang from an undistinguishable source, no sound disturbed the teens' labored breathing.

Then there was the voice. "Welcome titans, or should I say three of the titans."

"Who are you?" cried Robin his body turning from one side to another tense for any kind of attack.

"Such spirit. But your question will be answered. My name is Spirit Stealer. But you may call me 'the robber'. You see I am a collector. Not of priceless or valuable things. No, I collect spirits. It brings me joy to see a soul crushed, a dream smashed, or a hope broken. And on hearing of your daring team I came to examine you to keep track of those free spirits."

"What are you talkin' about?" Cyborg asked. "Robin this guy is nuts we've got to get out of here."

"You see, Victor that is what I'm talking about. In the face of danger and uncertainty you plan you look to help. But you do not run, nor hide."

"My name is Cyborg. I dropped that name a long time ago." Cyborg yelled to the voiceless figure.

"Of course. You also protest your birth name. That is what I call spirit. And I would like to see that spirit broken. So over these last few months I have watched you and you're team. I have figured out your point, the pinnacle if you will."

"You take an hour what I could have said in one minute. Stop speaking in rhymes." Robin spoke. His voice was carefully guarded. "You have found the one point that if you alter will hurt the team most."

"I prefer the term break your spirits. But yes that sums it up," said the voice. "Young Richard, would you like to know the glue that holds your team together, what keeps them on their feet? Do you know what pulls them out of their ditch of despair when they cannot stand?"

"My name is Robin. I haven't been Richard in over five years!"

Despite the situation Cyborg found himself in shock. _Five years?_ It had been only two years since his name found no meaning, but for one so young…

"You also protest the names given to you by your dear parents," Robin standing near Starfire shuddered when his parents were mentioned. But Starfire couldn't understand why. "But I asked you a question young bird. Do you know the weakest, most protested, and yet most vulnerable part of your well oiled team?"

"No," Robin lied.

"You're lying to me, dear boy. I know why you chose your new name. I know everything about you Richard. But now you have chosen to be a bird. But, not a bird of the night, like your dear adopted daddy. No" the voices words were now being shot at Robin like bullets. "You chose to live like a bird. Flitting around and baiting the bullets being shot at you. You chose to be a Robin," the voice had a slight note of hysteria to it now. "But I am not answering the question that you so rudely gave me the wrong answer to. Do you know the weakest link, but the strongest point? I know you know little birdie. So fly up and whisper it in my ear because you know… you know." The last to words were sung in a hysterical way and laughter rang in their ears.

As the laughter died the lights turned on and they found the selves in front of a ware house door.

Starfire and Cyborg turned to Robin awaiting their instructions. Small streams of water were seeping, unseen in the darkness, from the mask so securely stuck on his face. The boy wonder, who now felt like the baby bird he was, was crying.

 **I know it's probably really OOC please send some reviews. I want to continue this one. i know this chapter is really short too. I'll make them longer**


End file.
